List of Hammond
This is a list of different elevator fixtures that have been made by Hammond & Champness. 1930s These fixtures consist of black buttons, and have a very old style to them. 333.png|1930's Hammmond & Champness hall station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 330.png|1930's Hammmond & Champness car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 1940s to 1960s These fixtures consist of black buttons, but they have been redesigned. These fixtures have a more basic style to them. In the 1950's, indicators were added as an option. In the 1960's, the hall station buttons have been made bigger. 201.png|1940's-1960's Hammmond & Champness brass car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 355.jpg|1950's Hammmond & Champness hall station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 356.jpg|1950's-1960's Hammmond & Champness indicator (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 532.png|1960's Hammmond & Champness hall station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 1970s to 1980s In the 1970's, the fixtures had a major overhaul following H+C's takeover by Dover. The buttons look similar, but not identical to Epco FL Flushline fixtures. For the floor indicators, they are sometimes identical to Dover Traditional floor indicators. Doverhcfixtures.jpg|1970's Hammmond & Champness car station 447.png|1970's Hammmond & Champness car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 235.png|1970's Hammmond & Champness car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) Doverhcfloorind.jpg|1970's Hammmond & Champness indicator 448.JPG|1970's Hammmond & Champness indicator (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 450.JPG|1970's Hammmond & Champness indicator (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) H+Cposnindicator.jpg|1970's Hammmond & Champness different indicator Dover Traditional buttons :See also: Dover Elevator Fixtures Guide (Traditional section) Some Hammond & Champness elevators from the 1970's have Dover Traditional buttons. It is unknown if this was an option for the hall stations. UKTraditional.JPG|1970's Hammmond & Champness Traditional car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 1980s to 1990s Round buttons The buttons are usually metal round buttons. There is also black plastic round buttons, and round metal buttons with two lights on the side. Hammond & Champness Warden model elevators have plastic floor buttons, while the Windsor and Balmoral model elevators have metallic round buttons. The lanterns are square plastic with arrows on them and were installed on both sides of the inner door jambs. Indicators if present are either round buttons with two lights on the side used as indicators lights, or digital. 444.JPG|1980s-1990s Hammmond & Champness Warden car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) H_C_Windsor_COP.jpg|1980s-1990s Hammond & Champness Windsor car station (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 441.JPG|1980s-1990s Hammmond & Champness lantern (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 445.JPG|1980s-1990s Hammmond & Champness lantern (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) HC Dover 5.jpg|1980s-1990s Hammond & Champness lanterns (Credit to YouTube user Beno Lifts) H+cdovercop2.jpg|1980s-1990s Hammmond & Champness indicator. Black round buttons These buttons are black round with a white lettering and red illuminating lamps on the side of the buttons. The alarm button is yellow. H_C_black_COP.jpg|1980s-1990s Hammond & Champness black buttons (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) Dover Impulse fixtures :See also: Dover Elevator Fixtures Guide (Impulse section) In the 1980s and possibly the 1990s, Dover Impulse buttons were an option. It is unknown if this was an option for lanterns. The indicator might always be a real dot-matrix indicator, and appears to be different than a US Dover Impulse indicator. HC Dover 1.jpg|Hammond & Champness elevator with a Dover Impulse call station (Credit to YouTube user Beno Lifts) Dover Impulse LIFT.jpg|1980's-1990's Hammond & Champness Dover Impulse hall station (Credit to benobve) HC Dover 2.jpg|Hammond & Champness Dover Impulse car station (Credit to YouTube user Beno Lifts) HC Dover 3.jpg|Hammond & Champness Dover Impulse car station (Credit to YouTube user Beno Lifts) HC Dover 4.jpg|Hammond & Champness Dover Impulse floor indicator (Credit to YouTube user Beno Lifts) Dover Impulse indicator UK.jpg|1980's-1990's Hammond & Champness Dover Impulse car floor indicator (Credit to benobve) H+cdovercop2.jpg|1980s-1990s Hammmond & Champness capacity badge with Impulse-style chassis. Dover Impulse in England!|Hammond & Champness Dover elevator with Impulse fixtures in the University of Kent, England (video: benobve)